The ugly reality called LOVE
by pointlesswriter
Summary: Zayn, the cold hearted Prince Charming finds that his perfect world is turned upside down by Kal the clumsy Cinderella. High school, romance and comedy. There is a group feared by the boys and admired by the girls in the high school which Kal enrols into... There are secrets...wars...and love.


*beep* *beep*  
The silence in the room was dispersed by the pink alarm clock in the room which was beeping its head off.  
"Ergh!" Kal patted around her bed to find the darn clock that had awoken her. "Damn you alarm clock. Shut up!"  
She realised that she had put it on her desk which was the furthest thing away from her bed and cursed quietly under her bed so that she didn't disturb her brother in the next room.

"Why on earth did I decide to wake up early?" Kal groaned and lazily got off the bed to turn off the alarm.

Finally the room was enveloped by silence again. She would've gone back to be if she hadn't glanced at the calendar on her way back to the bed.  
The date was the 5th of September and below it read, 'first day of school' with multiple exclamation marks.

"Sugar honey ice tea!" Kal exclaimed and checked the time to find that she only had half an hour left until the bus to her new school had arrived.

She swiftly ran to closet and putting on her uniform, which unfortunately consisted of a pair of tights (which took almost what felt like forever to put on), a grey pleated skirt, a white cotton long sleeved blouse and a blazer with the school logo of a dragon twisted around a sword, Kal rushed to brush her teeth in the bathroom realising that she barely had any time to eat.

After making sure that she was presentable, Kal rushed downstairs to find that her mum was already in the kitchen and had already prepared a breakfast of scrambled eggs on toast.  
"Mum, you should've woken me up! " Kal whined.

"Well honey, since you are already 16, I thought that you'd wake up by yourself as you are a mature woman now." Her mum replied sardonically.

"Well, I'm late now." Kal said monotonously. "I'm off. Gotta go. Bye!"  
Taking a piece of buttered toast, Kal ran out the door with her bag and arrived at the bus stop at the same time as her school bus.

"Just in the nick of time." Kal sighed to herself and made her way deeper into the bust to find a set of empty seats.

To her joy, the last row of five seats were empty and she went and plopped herself down on the seat near the window. Once she had done so, she took out her earphones and turned her music on. Then she took her book and started to read.

After 10 mins or so, the little bubble that she was in, was literally destroyed by a sudden hand that started to prod her shoulder.

"What the hell!" Kal jumped in shock.  
She took her earphones of and shutting her book with a slam she looked up into the eyes (A.N +the most beautiful and captivating eyes might I add+) of a guy most probably her age but with tanned skin which complimented the yes perfectly.

"Excuse me! You're sitting on my seat idiot." He stated as if he owned the seat.

"Well, it isn't your bus and it isn't your seat so I think I should be allowed to sit on this seat because it is the property of the school." Kal finished her argument. It was clear that she had bloody well confused him as hell.

"What the f***!" He cursed. "Just move your arse fatty."

Whilst they were arguing, the bus had come to a halt and they had reached school. However, since they were so absorbed in the argument, they had failed to notice this.

"Excuse me! What did you just call me?" Kal stood up and found that she only reached the guys shoulders and therefore it was as if he was looking down on her.

He smirked as if he had won.  
"F. A. T. T. Y. Fatty."

"Ahh! You big stupid alien!" Kal didn't know what else to say and before she'd realised what had flown out her mouth, she heard sniggers behind the tall monster of the guy.  
She peeked behind to see four other guys behind him.

Realising that she had lost, she huffed once and looking the tall alien in the eye she exclaimed "take this you nasty mean alien!"

She gathered her strength and stomped hat on him foot.

"Ow! You b****!" He shouted at her and started to rub his foot.

Kal looked around and saw that everyone in the bus was staring at them.  
"So much for keeping a low profile." She cursed under her breath and jumped over the seats to make her way to the door by avoiding the alien and his friends.


End file.
